


小别胜新婚

by d7b7



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d7b7/pseuds/d7b7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如题</p>
            </blockquote>





	小别胜新婚

德瓦林一推开房门，就见床上鼓起个小山包。索林还躲在几层厚的裘皮和毛毯下，只有一小把头发露在外面。寒冷的空气从走廊钻进房内，只见那些头发随着主人又往被窝里缩了缩。

他莞尔，反手关上门。

昨天傍晚，德瓦林前脚才回到蓝山，天就落起了雪。索林宣布有事商议，早早喊他回了房间。窗外寒风呼啸，屋内却情浓意暖，小别重逢不免情难自禁，直到天蒙蒙亮，他才放开筋疲力尽的国王，一起跌进梦乡。

“外面风大雪大，下山的路都快要看不见了。”德瓦林边说边解开斗篷。

床上毛茸茸的小山动了动，靠床头的毛皮一点一点往下移，露出大半只枕头，披散在上面的黑发和一张睡眼惺忪的脸。

“……打猎正好暂停，人手优先安排除雪。”索林眯着眼，伸手挡住窗帘之间透进来的光线，神态是难得一见的慵懒，声音格外轻柔沙哑说到低处几不可闻。

德瓦林怀疑前一天夜里，至少半个长屋的矮人听到了国王的叫床声，不过索林的嗓子不全是叫哑的——

第三还是第四次时，他让索林趴在大腿间，扶着充血的坚挺拍打那两片薄唇。索林直勾勾地盯着他，瞳孔扩张脸颊潮红，乖乖张开嘴用粉色的舌头托住流着前液的头部，含进嘴里。

索林的口腔湿热无比，和下面那张小嘴一样贪得无厌，不需要催促便迫不及待地沿着柱身吞到根部，随后原路返回吮吸冠沟和顶部的裂口，发出濡湿的啧啧声。保持着视线纠缠，他跪坐起来，揪住腿间乌黑的头发一口气顶到底。索林窒息似的梗咽，喉管包裹着粗长的入侵者抽搐痉挛，眼中水光潋滟。

之后他固定住索林的脑袋，紧盯着那双渐渐失去焦距的蓝眼大力抽插，当生理泪水顺索林的脸颊滚落时，他也低吼着将热烫的爱液灌入他的国王的喉咙。

“巡逻怎么样？”

“没、没什么问题。”德瓦林咽下口水清了清嗓子，索林的声音对缓解小腹团聚的热意毫无帮助。他三两下拉开领口脱掉厚袄，坐到房间另一头火炉旁的靠椅上，试着想些不那么让人兴致昂扬的事。

床的方向飘来懒洋洋的“嗯”声，绵绵长长，跟索林被弄舒服后发出的声音一模一样。德瓦林的老二立时在裤裆里响应似地跳动了下，完全无视主人的努力，叛徒。

始作俑者毫无自觉。“咱们跟人类的帐都结清了，该回来的人也都回来了，一时半会下不了山没关系。马哈尔保佑今年的雪季早点结束……”说到最后一句，索林的咕哝含糊不清像是隔着层什么。

德瓦林冒险回头一看，才发现他又把脑袋给蒙住了。

“索林？”德瓦林提高音量问，眼睛好死不死扫到床脚一团皱巴巴的贴身衣裤，正是昨夜索林面对着他一件件自己褪下来的。

马哈尔啊，他慌忙收回视线换个腿能分更开的姿势，从没有一刻比现在更迫切地需要他家国王立刻穿戴整齐，恢复人前那副凌然不可冒犯的高傲样，好给脑袋里过于活色生香的画面降降温。

可是等了几分钟，床那边还是悄无声息。

德瓦林奇怪地皱眉，索林一向自律，这个时辰还赖床不起太反常了。他推开椅子正打算上前查看，毛皮下传来国王答非所问的牢骚声。

“我讨厌下雪，什么也干不了。”

这可不是事实。德瓦林忍不住扬起嘴角，索林肯定没有意识到这句话听起来多像撒娇。忽然他灵光一闪，或许索林不是不想起来，而是被狠狠要了一夜起不来了。

等反应过来时，德瓦林发现自己已经笔直杵在床边，拳头紧握，不得不从喉咙里挤出声音。

“不去工地了？会议呢？”

“工地停工，会下午才开，这么大的雪训练都成问题。”索林拉下脸上的毯子闭着眼抱怨，几缕散发飘落在鼻梁上，他痒痒似的吸鼻子撅起嘴吹气。

德瓦林屏息用克制得颤抖的手替他拨开，心脏砰砰直跳。现在几乎不可能在索林完全清醒时，看到他这么孩子气的一面了。

六十岁对他们的种族而言本该是无忧无虑、肆意飞扬的年纪，索林却已有大半生在死亡、饥寒和带领族人重建家园的重担下挣扎渡过。

德瓦林屈指轻挠他的下巴，看着曾经精心梳理成辫的地方如今只剩下一片短须，一种难以言喻的情绪在胸膛里翻涌，仿佛要爆开似的。

阿萨努比萨战役后，他们这些流亡的都灵人第一次不用为过冬犯愁，也难怪索林的心情这么好。实际上整个蓝山定居点的矮人们，都沉浸在久违的喜悦气氛中。

索林舒服地抬高下巴咕噜，脖颈上密布的吻痕一览无遗，青青紫紫的印记从喉结沿着修长的线条往下没入毛毯。德瓦林的呼吸漏了一拍，欲望硬得像石头却又不忍心破坏眼前珍稀的画面。

“怎么？”索林缓缓撑开眼皮，瞥向他，“干吗傻楞着？”

德瓦林决定把这话当做邀请，当下蹬掉靴子爬上床，连他的国王带毛毯一起卷进怀里从背后抱住。

“走开。”索林半心半意地用肩膀推他，结果反而被压得更牢了，“你重得跟座山似的。”

“昨晚上没听见抱怨。”德瓦林忍不住逗他，果然又挨了个白眼，“让我检查下。”

“检查什——”索林愣了愣，脸上一热，“我没事。”

“真的？你确定没受伤？”德瓦林追问，生怕他只是拉不下脸嘴硬，“因为我对自己不太放心。”

索林的脸更红了。“没有，我起来看过，还吃了你留的面包。”

床头柜上的盘子和旁边的水杯确实都空了，德瓦林点头。一旦放下心，被冷落的欲望又蠢蠢欲动。他收紧手臂，凑近索林的耳朵故意问道：“痛不痛？能下地吗？”

“痛。”索林哪能不知道他的心思，通透的蓝眼一转，眼睑半垂从睫毛底下委屈地瞅着他指控，“你每次都往死里折腾我，根本下不了床。”

德瓦林倒抽口气，快感像鞭子般击中下身，几乎当场把持不住。

索林脸涨得通红，眉眼间却难掩得色，多年下来早就对情人的癖好了若指掌。“不过感谢马哈尔，把我们造成强壮坚毅的种族。”说到这儿，他绷不住笑出了声，“只是有点酸痛，毕竟好几个月了。”

“感谢马哈尔。”德瓦林磨牙，“让我有个强壮坚毅的国王。”

“倒不晓得没有山的国王也作数。”索林哼道，语气轻松戏谑，罕见的没有往常提到类似话题时的苦涩。他回过头若有所思地上下打量一番德瓦林，又说：“其实，我还是有座山的。”

德瓦林眼睛一亮，隔着毯子用胯下的硬挺顶住他，露出狼一样的笑容。“好一个名符其实的‘山下国王’，嗯？”

“闭嘴。”论没羞没臊索林哪是对手，只好从毯子下抽出手挡住脸笑骂。

德瓦林的视线自动缠上那光裸结实的胳膊，心中飞快地盘算起来。天时地利人和全齐了，还等什么？就像索林自己说的“好几个月了”，饥饿小半年，才一晚上怎么够填饱肚子。想到索林被情欲主宰后的风情，他不禁口干舌燥。但要为所欲为，首先得让他的国王彻底放松，忘掉矜持和羞耻。

主意打定，德瓦林一边轻柔地拨弄索林的头发，另一只手沿着挺直有力的肩线按压揉搓。无论是曾经的王子还是现在的国王，他为对方按摩过无数次，所以做起来驾轻就熟力道恰到好处。

没一会功夫索林从鼻子里哼出舒服的叹息，不知不觉地垂下胳膊。德瓦林暗暗给自己喝声彩，轻手轻脚将它拉开，继续梳理手中的乌发，指尖插进发丝打着圈摩挲头皮。

索林闭起眼，睫毛微微颤动，脸上的红晕扩散到了脖颈和肩背。德瓦林情不自禁地低头，在他的肩窝和颈背间留下一个又一个吻，能像这样耳鬓厮磨依偎着亲热，多少昼夜兼行的劳顿都值得。

怀里的身躯暖和极了，即使隔着毯子和衬衣也能感觉到源源不断的热量透过来，散发着无法拒绝的邀请。他又拥得更紧些，放任自己的手钻进温暖的毛毯，沿着强健但不夸张的腰线流连。指尖划过胯骨上方的一点时，索林怕痒地“唔”了一声绷紧肌肉。

那声音毫不留情地钻进德瓦林的耳朵直往下半身窜，激起的热浪硬生生在他的脑门上逼出一层细汗。耐心，只有耐心才能得到最丰厚的回报。他深深吸气，离开会导致发痒的区域，最后轻捏了把腰向小腹摸去。

掌下的皮肤紧致柔韧，蕴藏着无限的力量和倔强的生命力，只是若干凹凸不平的疤痕散布其上破坏了原有的光洁平整。德瓦林知道每一条的来历和背后的故事，当他的手指从上方掠过，还能回忆起许多年前它们尚不存在时完美无瑕的触感。

但索林的疤痕不仅从不曾熄灭德瓦林心头熊熊燃烧的热火，更每每唤醒他小心克制的侵略与占有的本性。它们无声地见证了他和索林共同经历的艰险岁月，以及在所有跌宕起伏、颠沛流离后，索林依然是他的——过去是，将来也不会改变，哪怕要付出鲜血和荣耀的代价。每个矮人都有视之如命的“黄金”，索林就是他的黄金。

感到肚脐下狭长的刀疤被粗糙带茧的指腹反复描绘，索林不需要问就知道德瓦林又想起了多年前的那场恶战。他把胳膊放回毯子下按住德瓦林的手背，用安慰的口气责备：“少胡思乱想。”

德瓦林应了声，停下手低头亲吻他的额角。索林笑着打个哈欠往毯子下缩了缩，红扑扑的脸颊贴着枕头眼看又要睡着了。

等等，计划可不是这样的。德瓦林用另一只手捏起他的下巴转过来狠狠吻住。

索林困惑地哼哼。趁他还犯迷糊，德瓦林毫不客气地长驱直入，舌头席卷口唇、内壁，舔过整齐密实的牙齿，四处煽风点火散播情欲的热度。直到感到手背上的手指徒然收紧，他抬起头，只见索林睁大了眼睛，瞳中闪着再熟悉不过的火花，哪还有半分睡意。

“天已经亮了。”国王润润嘴唇，用沙哑的嗓音提醒，好像有人在乎似的。

眼下德瓦林唯一在乎的就是索林的嘴唇红肿、湿润，被黑漆漆的胡须包围着显得多么粉嫩诱人。他不假思索地又含住它们，反复舔着昨晚在下唇咬破的小口，用牙齿叼住拉拽。等对方张开嘴呻吟，便趁机再次将舌头顶进去，品尝他独享的甘甜。一点恰到好处的疼痛，用在索林身上总是很有效。

索林仰头，也不甘示弱地衔住嘴里肆虐的舌头轻咬，不过他的小小“报复”无异于泼向烈火的滚油。德瓦林的吻愈发凶蛮，舌头模仿律动在他的嘴里进进出出抽插掠夺。

不知何时索林又闭上了眼，胳膊从毛毯下抽出勾紧身上人的脖子热情回吻。被带出来的唾液沾湿了他的嘴角，暧昧的水色和梢尖湿淋淋的须发让平日威严高傲的国王显得无比情色。

毛毯下方，德瓦林的手寻着柔软卷曲的触感继续往下探索，直到卷住耻骨上方的毛发轻轻一扯。

索林猛吸口气，睁开眼。“会议怎么办？”

“保证你有时间再打个盹外加洗漱，我替你把午饭拿进来。”索林的大腿间还残留着前一夜的潮气，德瓦林用粗厚的手掌罩住柔软的部位，“就一次。”

震颤窜过索林的身体，眼中动摇的蓝色像要漾出水来。两根带茧的手指又绕到他的后方，抚摸囊袋和穴口之间的嫩肉，于是好不容易组织起的反对卡死在了喉咙里。

“一次，用我的胡子发誓。”德瓦林贴着他的耳朵低声诱哄。

索林迟疑地咬住下唇，纵使自幼遵守的礼仪教条、规矩讲究绝大多数已于多年流亡中丢的丢放的放，然而骨子里王族的矜持与保守仍在，有些事就该天黑了再做。可是面对情人热切专注的眼睛，他即狠不下心拒绝，也自知拒绝不了。

腿间的手已经迫不及待地动了起来，索林急促地喘息，经过多年开发调教的身体只是稍稍撩拨就起了反应。长屋所有房间共用一条走廊，外面天已经大亮，任何人可能经过他们的房门，明明是极不妥的，却只是想一想就兴奋得连脑袋都有些晕眩了。

“你还磨蹭什么。”他用反问催促，几乎无法直视情人的眼睛，“等封火漆的军令？”

德瓦林露出得逞的张扬笑容，又啃了下他的嘴唇，翻身坐起。

“别——”熟悉的体温和重量突然消失，索林下意识伸手挽留，哪晓得话还没说完，身上的毯子突然被整个掀开丢到了一旁。他惊叫一声，本能地起身去勾。

德瓦林早有准备，眼明手快把个光溜溜的山下国王拖回来禁锢在身下。

索林胡乱挣了两挣，气急。“你发什么疯，想冻死我？”

屋里炉火正旺，暖得连皮袄都穿不住，手掌下高热的皮肤跟冷扯不上一星半点儿关系，何况他们经受过远比这寒苦的日子，哪能就冻着了。德瓦林嘿嘿一笑也不戳穿，直接分开他的大腿挤进空当，从前胸到腰胯紧密贴合没留下一丁点空隙。“冷？我有办法。”

“滚开，”索林趴在床垫上挣扎，几秒后却像被烫到似的僵住了。因为挣扎不仅徒劳无功，反而让某个热硬的大家伙趁机卡进了股缝。他面红耳赤，再开口时气势灭了大半。“我改主意了。”

“反悔可不是国王该有的做派。”德瓦林啧啧摇头，扣住他的手腕一左一右压到枕头两侧，小幅度地摇晃身体，用硬得生痛的坚挺隔着裤子顶弄藏在阴影中的入口。

索林抿紧嘴不死心地扭动躲闪，喉结剧烈地上下移动，无法完全吞咽下的呻吟声断断续续地从鼻子里哼出来——明明都已经这样了，却还要摆出一副不甘心的模样，真是难搞啊。

其实他们俩实力相当，加之从小就是训练场上的对手兼玩伴，对彼此的路数和弱点了若指掌。索林若真有心反抗，根本不可能被轻易制住。他至少放弃了两次把德瓦林踢下床的机会，只是嘴上不可能承认罢了。身体倒老实得多，扭腰摆臀的样儿怎么看怎么像挑逗，两片丰满结实的臀瓣牢牢把德瓦林夹在中间，随着主人的扭摆夹紧、夹紧、再夹紧，简直像要把人的魂儿吸进去似的。

德瓦林又用力顶他一下。“感谢马哈尔让我的国王有个强壮好用的屁股。”

“放肆！”索林骂道，脑袋轰的一下血气全往脸上涌去，脸颊滚烫红得几欲滴血，颤抖的斥责听在自己耳朵里都嫌虚软无力，“你、我警告你——”

不仅是股间亟待逞凶的巨物，他的整个后背到臀尖和胸膛一样遍布德瓦林早前留下的吻痕、指印甚至牙印，本就敏感已极轻轻碰一下都嫌太多，此时被背后粗糙的布料和身下的床垫同时摩擦刺激，就好像有无数只手同时爱抚着全身的每一寸皮肤，挑起一浪高过一浪的情潮。

无边无际的热意中，唯一的例外是压在后腰上的皮带扣，冰冷、坚硬、光滑，连同腰带的皮革一起无情地陷入高热的皮肤，昭示着德瓦林仍然衣着整齐的事实。马哈尔啊。他的欲望肿胀充血已完全勃起，抵着下方柔软的羊毛床垫随身后的顶弄律动。细密的绒毛不断搔刮过囊袋、柱身和顶冠，偶尔刺进头部的小孔。

索林抓紧枕头，呻吟无法克制地越来越大声，前液一股股溢出铃口把垫子弄得湿湿哒哒。绒毛黏到一起粘在小腹、大腿根部和阳具上，又瘙又痒的感觉即让他想躲又欲罢不能。谁能想到入冬后他最喜欢的一块床垫，居然成了德瓦林的头号帮凶。

快感涌向前方寻找突破口，与此同时穴口上的摩擦越来越重越来越快，强烈的酥麻感沿着脊柱激窜。索林仰起头靠向德瓦林的肩膀大口大口喘气，拼命张大腿向后顶往前压，贪婪地同时向前后索求更多快感。耳畔德瓦林的笑声如同锁定猎物的野兽，而他内部的钝痛知道这头野兽会怎么吞噬他。他无法克制地战栗，德瓦林几乎还什么都没有做，他就快要缴械投降了。

“还冷吗？”德瓦林明知故问。

索林不住地摇头，嘴里呢喃着难以辨识的字句，冰蓝色的眸子为渴望的浓雾迷蒙几近全黑，只是本能地加快腰胯的动作追逐欲望的浪潮，唯一感觉得到的就是热。快感越堆越高，他绷紧大腿囊袋抽紧，不断冲向高潮的边缘，却一次次在将要达到顶点前徘徊止步。不管是前方的摩擦，还是后方戏弄一般隔着布料仅止于穴口上的戳刺，不够，都远远不够。

几个起落后他挫败地呜咽，手指抠进枕头用力到关节发白，请求的字眼呼之欲出。“德瓦林……”

“听候你的吩咐？”德瓦林故作冷静地问，可惜不稳的声线出卖了他的真实情况。他跪坐起来用膝盖压住索林的腿，一手握肩膀一手按住后腰，动作中也流露出难以掩饰的狼狈。

索林懊恼地低吼挣扎，但身上的重量纹丝不动。终于他认命似的闭闭眼，嘴唇无声地动了动。

“大声点！”

这场原始私密的角力，无关身份起决定作用的也不光是力量。试探、挑衅，进退回旋、冲撞逼压，用身体交锋用言语催动战斗的弦音，探索彼此的极限挖掘最深的渴望。他们是完美的对手和舞伴，胜负不是目的因为结局总是双赢，但欲望赤裸裸地短兵相接，悬念永远是最有效的催情剂。

“操你！”

如果眼神可以杀人，德瓦林的死法一定跟欲火焚身脱不了干系，也只有索林能用一句粗口，逼得他差点直接射在裤裆里。

“你还可以再嘴硬点。”他放开索林的肩膀抓住一把头发往后拉，沿着曝露的颈线嗅闻，随后咬住喉结上方的一小片皮肤研磨。

索林吃痛地闷哼，靠手肘支撑艰难地反弓背部，别扭的姿势迫使他只能在床垫上最小幅度地蠕动。疼痛与快感联袂夹击，无处宣泄的热流在体内横冲直撞让他无法思考更无从反驳。

“或许我该问问另一张嘴。”

腰、头发和脖子上的压力同时消失了，索林还没来得及确定该先抗议还是催促，一条强壮的手臂绕到前方抱住他的腰胯猛力往上提，将他摆成撅着屁股趴跪的姿势。“德……”两只潮热的大掌一左一右掰开他的双股，让藏在中间的隐秘穴口彻底暴露在空气中。

“德瓦林！”索林抓紧枕头发出噎住似的叫声。

德瓦林咂着嘴欣赏眼前的景致。索林全身泛红，结实的大腿之间欲望沉甸甸的夸示分量，前液牵着细细的银丝自顶部滴落。往上，艳红的入口因为早前的蹂躏还有些肿，可不就像一张撅起的小嘴儿。仿佛感觉到了贪婪的视线，它微微收缩，就跟它的主人一样深谙欲迎还拒之道。

索林徒劳地想并起腿，但置身其间的人使之成为不可能。后方的入口不断翕张，他忽然无比清晰地意识到里面有多湿，要不是起来检查时大致擦拭过，德瓦林的东西准得当场流出来。

都灵的胡子啊，他干吗要想这些。索林羞耻地低下头让汗湿的头发挡住脸，屏息等待即将到来的粗野的贯穿。

低沉的笑声夹带粗重的喘息喷撒下来，拂过股间敏感的皮肤。为情欲昏沉的脑袋无法理解德瓦林的吐气为什么靠那个地方这么近，他难耐地压低腰肢催促：“少说废话。”

身后呼吸声一窒，紧接着一个软滑湿热的东西舔了上来，那是——

“住、住手。”想到德瓦林在干什么，他的脑袋都要炸了，慌忙手脚并用往前爬，“我没洗过！”

湿滑的触感顶开穴口的软肉钻进内部，索林的惊呼戛然拔尖碎成凌乱的气声，手脚发软倒回床上。箍在大腿上的铁臂轻易把他拖了回去。坚硬的乳粒擦过床垫引发又一波强烈的快感，腿间贲张的欲望戳得笔直蓄势待发，更多前液自顶端的小孔溢出。是他放任野兽步步进逼，到如今已无处可逃。

德瓦林的舌头往更深处进犯，扩张、搅动，沿内壁舔舐，品味只有他知晓的松软湿热。索林的这张嘴乖巧诚实得多，插入时柔顺地展开，抽离时又恋恋不舍地吸附挽留；任他予取予求。

“知道，”他深吸口气，让他的国王的气味灌满胸腔。“尝到我的东西了。”

索林不知道该用所剩不多的力气踹他一脚，还是假装没有听见。德瓦林平时沉默寡言是典型的战士性格，日常中反而索林更健谈，可是有些时候比如关起卧室的房门后，那张糙起来什么都敢说什么都不忌讳的嘴实在让他……又爱又恨。

那根作恶的舌头又钻了进来，配合左右掰开穴口的拇指往更深处进犯，每一下吮吸舔舐都发出可耻的水声。只是想一想他们现在的姿势，他就快不行了。德瓦林整张脸贴在他的股间，鼻息全喷在被迫撑开的入口上，粗硬的胡子扎着大腿内侧，又刺又痒的感觉在被欲望蒸腾的皮肤上熨烫，好像静电过体仿佛能听到快感爆开火花的噼啪声，他的囊袋抽紧再次向巅峰发起冲刺。

胜负已分，德瓦林满意地咕哝。索林抖得厉害，内部阵阵痉挛，上半身贴着床垫，大腿越分越开越跪越低，被枕头阻断的模糊的吟叫几近呜咽，正是即将高潮的信号。他抓紧手中的腿往上提了提，加快舌头的戳刺。一下、两下、三下，索林尖叫着弯起腰，后穴猛然夹紧，简直像要把里面的东西吞下去似的。

他强忍下直接扑上去占有他的国王冲动，继续保持舌头的抽插，等待不断痉挛的内壁再次柔顺地为他展开。但时间一秒秒过去，索林紊乱艰难的抽气一声迫切过一声，没有宣泄后的柔软松懈也听不到满足绵长的叹息。索林的头抵着床垫肩膀僵直耸起，腰部悬空不住地颤抖，内部丝毫没有放松的迹象，大腿和臀部的肌肉更是绷得死紧死紧。

德瓦林心生警觉，连忙退了出来。几乎同时，一声嘶哑破碎混合着痛苦的啜泣在房间里飘散开。

“索林？”他惊愕地放开手。

索林摇晃着摔进床垫，双手压在身下，肩膀随断断续续的随抽咽抖动，大半张脸陷入枕头，只能看到湿润泛红的眼角。

“怎么了？”德瓦林无措地替他抹掉泪迹。床事中把索林逼到哭出来一直是他们之间心照不宣的小情趣，可是从来没见过索林这种哭法。伤到他了还是逼得太狠？以前是不是也有这种情况，只是他强忍着没露出异样？德瓦林想砍了自己。“不舒服还是不喜欢，说出来。你不需要对我隐瞒任何事。”

索林吸着鼻子点下头又摇了摇，话到嘴边实在难以启齿。

他知道德瓦林误会了，他的战士粗旷的外表下有一颗温柔细腻的心。然而他要怎么告诉德瓦林他爱死了他的舌头，虽然不明白为什么他们直到今天才想起这种玩法，但他已经决定了这不会是最后一次？他又怎么告诉德瓦林，虽然他的舌头让人神魂颠倒，但是空虚了小半年，他唯一想高潮的方式就是跟昨晚一样被狠狠地操出来——用德瓦林的真家伙，不是嘴、舌头、手指或者别的东西？

德瓦林抱扶他翻身的动作像对待无上的珍宝。索林张开嘴阻止，细碎的呻吟却抢先一步涌出口。欲念依然奔涌于四肢百骸与那处的疼痛交织缠斗，最微乎其微的牵扯都强烈得几乎难以承受。

他又要怎么告诉德瓦林为了不被舌头弄出来，他在最后一刻企图用手掐住根部拖延时间，却因为太激动没掌握好力道？

现在他仰躺在床上，腿脚无力地大张，欲望可怜兮兮地在两只合拢的手间半垂着头。以德瓦林对他的了解，怎么回事一目了然。

静默。

索林咬住嘴唇无助地蜷起腿，两只手抓住脚踝阻止了他。看到德瓦林的脸瞬间从担忧内疚变成沾沾自喜，还有眼睛里迸射的热度和邪气，一阵战栗窜过他的后背。空气中弥漫的情欲突然又浓重起来，压得人喘不过气。

他抽紧下巴竭力摆出最凶巴巴的表情，他已经够丢脸了，要是德瓦林敢说一个字——

“是我不好，没注意国王另有需要。”德瓦林装模做样地摇头自责，随后慢慢地、慢慢地扯开个笑容，露出两排锃亮的牙齿，口气和刻意恭敬的用词截然相反，“请尽管吩咐，德瓦林为你效劳。”

这个混蛋。

“进来。”索林侧头避开他的视线挤出声音，藏住了火烧似的脸却把一样通红的耳朵出卖了。

“再详细点儿。”德瓦林小心地拉开他的手，圈住受惊的“小国王”安慰爱抚。他着意避开了冠沟和根腹以免再次引起疼痛，只用指腹耐心地摩挲细小的褶皱，偶尔托住囊袋揉搓掂量或轻刮下顶端的小口。

很快索林的欲望再度充血挺立，德瓦林握住柱身，让它随着主人不自禁的摇摆在拳头里戳刺。等到索林的呻吟中又带上甜腻热切的音调，坚挺也彻底恢复之前的雄风，他俯身舔着那通红的耳垂追问。“不要舌头那要什么？我的手指？”

索林焦躁地摇头，复燃的热意如反扑的火舌来势更猛，他难以忍耐地挺胯在德瓦林的手中律动，不断淌下的前液把一切都弄得湿漉漉黏糊糊，滋滋滋滋的声音不绝于耳。他是那么的满，囊袋充盈、坚挺贲张矗立，高潮悬于一线，只要再轻轻地一下，就一下——不不，索林反弓背部，拼命绷紧小腹，脚跟深深陷入床垫用力蹬踏，强忍下射精的冲动。

“你的……”激烈的感官刺激让他一阵阵晕眩，几乎要被自己的呼吸哽住。可是这回德瓦林没有停下来给他喘口气的机会，反而加快了套弄。

“我的什么？”

不不不不，索林撕扯着垫子上的羊毛绝望地摇头，他拒绝了两次高潮绝不是为了这样出来，可是他已经没有气力和意志再抗拒一次了，也根本无法控制腰胯的迎合。

他有多满就有多空虚，随着前方激窜的快感，后穴也不甘冷落地翕张乞求关注。他越是被推向绝顶，内部最深切的渴望就越是绝望，每一次饥渴的节律都只是在提醒他那里什么也没有，什么也没有。巨大的空虚像黑洞吞噬他仅剩的理智，更多眼泪扑簌簌带着汗珠一起流进鬓角、发际。

“你的、你的——”他节节败退，已经能看到这场对抗的结局。从第一次沦陷至今，他对德瓦林的贪恋和这具食髓知味的身体就成了对方的杀手锏。可是为什么只有他这么难以自持，为什么到了这个时候德瓦林还有余力玩游戏，而不是快点进来满足他。这太不公平了。

如果索林的视线没有被泪水模糊，他会看到德瓦林的额头和脖颈上因为强忍暴起的青筋，他的情人一样到了极限。但他什么也看不见，只知道自己是多么火热，多么空虚，多么委屈，多么恼怒！他把心一横，伸手抓住德瓦林的裤裆不管不顾地拉扯，抽噎着发号施令，“不，这是我的，都是我的！给我，给我！”

操。德瓦林倒抽口气，呼吸全乱套了。“你要这个？”他攒紧索林的手掌用力按在胯部的凸起上，另一只手狼狈地与皮带和系绳搏斗。“今个你别想下床了，也别想好好走路了。你想被我操出来？全蓝山的人都知道你被我操的连路都走不了了。这该死的裤子！”

粗野的话语和其中的许诺好似一剂强心针，索林不知道从哪儿生出股力气，跪坐起来拍掉德瓦林的手，三两下扯掉他前裆上的系带一把拉下裤头，急躁的动作和过大的手劲惹得后者连连抽气低咒。

一失去衣物的禁锢，德瓦林的肉棒弹跳出来，那么粗长硕大，即使领教过无数回，惊人的尺寸依然令索林瞬时口干舌燥。他咽下品尝的冲动，用打颤的双手合拢柱身，涂抹开顶部溢出的前液。

“这本来就是我的，你也是我的。”他抬起头直勾勾盯着德瓦林霸道地宣布，为掌中突突的搏动、火烫的热度心荡神迷不能自已，“你三天两头折腾我，他们早就都知道了，以前不敢多嘴以后更不敢。我也不在乎别人说什么。”

德瓦林龇牙握拳，关节捏得咯咯作响，濒临失控的样子看在他眼里受用极了。这才像话，索林用晕乎乎的脑袋想道，没有注意情人一刹那停滞的呼吸。

“有人编个歌来唱才好。他的铁砧就是国王的床榻，国王睡在他的战锤下，日复日夜复夜，让那火热捶打他。”他得意地放开手，保持着视线的纠缠向后爬开两步半躺下，竖起膝盖露出股间的圆弧和后方的阴影，“怎么样？”

“马哈儿啊……”索林绝对不知道自个儿说了什么，旦叫有半分理智在，这些话里随便挑一句都能令他羞得无地自容。

德瓦林脱掉衬衣一步一步爬进他腿间，像扑火的飞蛾无力抗拒。他的王乌发满肩全身绯红遍体爱痕，大张的腿脚间欲望高耸，铃口上牵连着摇摇欲坠的前液，从顶冠到股间的密穴一片淫靡的水光，微微放大的瞳孔中唯有他的倒影。看着平日骄傲强势的索林像这样毫无保留地展示自己，想到那些神魂颠倒的痴言痴语都是因为他，德瓦林的理智也快崩溃了。

“名字不对。”索林夹住他的大腿，肌肤相贴的感觉令他们一起呻吟起来。德瓦林勉强定了定神，望向床头柜寻找装果油的小瓶。

索林扳回他的脸，催促：“直接进来，你把我弄得够湿了。”

如果索林想逼疯他，那么他就要成功了。“我迟早得死在你身上。”

“我不准。”索林拽住德瓦林的胡子拉低，近到嘴唇能感觉彼此炙热的气息，用那副他知道对情人无往不利的喉音邀请，诱惑中透着恳求恳求中满是诱惑，“快点，我会吸得很紧很紧很……”

德瓦林咆哮起来，真真切切地咆哮，架起他的腿一口气猛冲到底。多年的亲密无间，他闭着眼都知道该往哪使劲，第一下就顶到了痒处。

索林倒回床垫放声吟叫，柔嫩的甬道被凶狠地撑开填满，激烈的疼痛和同样激烈的快感，充盈的饱胀感加上终于得到的心理满足交织在一起，几乎在被贯穿的同时激射出来。

“放松。”德瓦林从牙缝里挤出声音，高热的甬道又湿又紧，得用全部意志强压下立刻冲刺的渴望。

他俯下身笼罩住索林，索林的腿挂在他的胳膊上，随着姿势的改变腰被迫最大幅度弯曲，臀部不由自主地抬高，让他进到更深的地方，完美包裹着他的内壁竟然咬得更紧了。

“放松。”德瓦林加重语气，稍稍带上命令的口吻，“不想伤到你。”

马哈尔用岩石赋予他们种族强硬的心性和身躯，柔韧性多少差了一点，而男性的身体本就不是用来做这种事的。不管欲望多么迫切，嘴上说得多狠，德瓦林总是给索林时间适应。

可是现在索林不想要时间，既没有余力也不想照做。德瓦林的欲望深埋在体内火热地勃动，内壁被撑至极限几乎有种撕裂的错觉，但疼痛只是让快感更甘甜，让一切更真实。他侧头用颤抖的嘴唇贴住德瓦林的掌心亲吻，无声地示意准备好了。

德瓦林嘀咕声“逞强”，又抚了抚他的脸颊，一寸寸向外抽离。

索林低声哀诉，鲜明的拖拽感令人头皮发麻，慢得像种酷刑，仿佛灵魂也要随着那火热的撤出被抽走。尝到过甜头的身体更无法忍耐空虚，有了自己的意识般，臀部无视腰背的抗议拼命抬起向后压，入口则不顾一切地含着停留在那儿的顶冠收紧。他全身的每一寸皮肤每一个毛孔都在叫嚣着渴望，无声地乞求情人的重量、热度、硕大、结合和永远。

几秒钟漫长得好似永无止尽。

“深呼吸。”

索林反射性地照做。德瓦林的第二次贯入比第一次更猛烈，囊袋重重拍打在他的臀瓣上，将他深深操进床垫，刚刚到达胸腔的空气又随着破碎的呻吟全被顶了出来。

“索林，”德瓦林在情欲卷起的风暴中心一遍遍重复他的名字，“完美。”

完美也是索林此时的想法。德瓦林的手指掐进他的臀肉，猛烈的冲撞直抵核心；狂热、粗野、有力，从身到心彻彻底底将他打开、占据，给他需要的一切和一切他只允许德瓦林施予的掠夺与拥有。也只有像这样的时刻，他才能暂时忘掉责任，丢下肩上的重担，沉沦在情人强健的臂弯中放纵自我。

“Santhak .”德瓦林低吼，力道和速度越来越狂暴，狂风骤雨般在索林的内部攻城掠地，每次都全部抽出再尽根插入，反复顶撞着最敏感的那一点。

“Nul ...”索林语不成声地回答，臀部迎合情人抽插的节奏艰难地抬高，试图将体内的巨物吞得更深。床吱吱嘎嘎地摇晃，炙热的气息在他们的口鼻间交换、流转，不知道由谁呼出又被谁吸入，爱欲交替升温浓烈炽热几近白热化。

“看着我。”

被粗大的手掌固定住下颚，索林连眨几下眼睛才找到焦点，但稍稍一凝的功夫，便又在快感的巨浪冲击下散乱迷离。他的囊袋饱胀，充血的欲望笔直贴着小腹，前液将那儿的毛发沾得一塌糊涂，内壁开始不受控制地收缩，高潮近在眼前。“德瓦林……”

“我知道。”德瓦林把胳膊上的腿架到肩上，“我在这儿。”他深吸口气，一手垫到索林脑后一手托后腰，以索林的肩膀作为支点，就着贯穿的姿势猛地向前跪立起来，借巨大的冲力将全部重量压在索林的后穴上，阴茎死死钉住那一点碾磨。

快感尖锐得生痛如烙铁熨贴，索林嘶声哭叫，似溺水之人死死攀住德瓦林的肩膀，指甲瞬时在情人宽厚的肩背上留下数道新的抓痕。

狂猛的力量推着他不断向后移，直到后脑隔着手掌顶到床头，带动整张床砰砰撞击墙壁。他的膝盖则被压到脑袋两侧，臀部悬空，整个身体几乎对折成两截，几下功夫吃重的腰部就仿佛没了知觉。从这个角度能清晰地看到德瓦林如何一次次没入他的身体，看到被带出来的体液冒着小泡围绕红肿的穴口——看到它贪得无厌地吸吮吞吃将他拆骨入腹的野兽。

好像让索林眼睁睁看着自己最私密脆弱的部位被赤裸裸的操开、享用还嫌不够似的，德瓦林拉下他的一只手按住两人结合处被撑薄的皮肤摩擦施压。

马哈尔啊，这太疯狂了。

索林无意识地左右摇晃脑袋，极致的快感从四面八方将他包围吞没；被德瓦林的欲望直接操进核心，被眼前淫靡的画面烙印脑海，被指尖烫手的热度吸入沸腾的血液，被扑哧扑哧的抽插声，滑过皮肤的汗水和浓烈的情欲的气味引爆。

他眼前发黑又有白光眩目爆裂，后穴包夹着德瓦林的欲望剧烈地痉挛，前方不曾被碰触的坚挺激射出一股股白浊的爱液，不但打湿了两人的腹部、胸膛，有一些甚至溅到了自己的脸颊上。

“操操操！”德瓦林咬牙嘶吼连声诅咒，但始终没有停下，依然劲头十足地在他里面捣鼓，连一拍都没有漏。

索林完全不明白对方是怎么办到的。他被困在床板和情人之间的狭小空间里颤抖，连番情事与刚刚经历的高潮令身体敏感至极，已经分不清内部再次升腾的究竟是快感还是痛楚，但不管是哪一种它们都激烈得几乎难以承受。“……我用嘴……”他忍不住讨饶，徒劳地想要蜷缩起身体，可是贯穿内部的肉棒将他牢牢钉在原地，仍然那么火热粗硬，丝毫没有停歇的迹象。

“再一会。”德瓦林保持着私密处的连接向后跪坐起来，同时将他捞到腿上抱住。“乖，夹紧点。”

索林摇头呜咽，钝痛的甬道却像得到了命令的士兵，再次挣扎着吸紧。

德瓦林满意地呻吟，抓紧他的腰向上提起，仅留柱头浅浅插在穴口内。索林慌忙用膝盖支撑身体，然而大腿上的肌肉酸软无力根本使不了劲，腰上的手一松开便跌坐了回去，被德瓦林瞅准时机挺胯顶个正着。

他蜷起背脊啜泣呓语腰杆彻底软了，后穴内的野兽进到难以置信的深度，几乎有种被捅穿的错觉。德瓦林粗重的喘息愈发兴奋急促，如法炮制地一次次将他提起、放开、顶撞，提起、放开、顶撞。他被动地上下起落吞吐体内滚烫的硬物，可不就像先前胡诌的唱词——德瓦林是不知疲倦的战锤，他是铁砧上被千锤百炼的精铁，而不绝于耳的肉体拍打声正是他们共同奏出的曲调。

随着那仿佛没有止尽的原始节拍，索林的意识渐渐散乱飘忽，感官长时间处于极限的尖峰变得慵懒、迟缓。他的视线模糊不清，听觉似乎也在消褪。有那么一瞬，整个世界静止了，他被熟悉的气息和体温环绕保护着，在无边无际的黑夜中颤栗抽搐。等到眼前又出现光亮时，索林首先感觉到的是小腹上的热液，他直愣着眼低头，发现柔软的欲望沾着新的浊液被圈在德瓦林的大掌中，才明白自己又高潮了。

有时候耐力过人未必全是优点，他昏沉地想道。甬道里的抽插还在继续，但疼痛的灼烧早已散去。索林闭着眼睛断断续续地哼哼，只觉得内部被填得满满的，暖融融、热烘烘，身体越来越轻向上飘向下陷，像泡在热水里从内到外融化似的舒服极了。或许把战锤和精铁换成熔金炉和黄金更合适，反正德瓦林给他起过一堆荒谬的昵称，黄金也是其中之一……

一记清脆的掌掴声将他从半失神的状态中惊醒。他晕乎乎地睁大眼，对上双近在咫尺的冒着火光的灰蓝色眼瞳，然后才感觉到臀肉上热辣的刺痛。

骤然间所有的疼痛、快感、灼热都回来了，如决堤的洪水将毫无防备的索林席卷吞没。

他张开嘴大口大口喘气，喉咙痛得火燎一般，刚发出点儿几不可闻的嘶嘶声，便被一把揪住了头发不得不仰起脸，屁股和大腿上又落下一波雨点般的巴掌。

“专心。”德瓦林警告道。他没有克制力量，手劲一下比一下重。索林发丝凌乱、眼神涣散，眼眶和鼻尖通红，脸颊上沾满半干的精液、眼泪、汗水，嘴巴无意识地大张，嘴唇不住抖动，嘴角一道反着微光的水迹没入湿漉漉的胡须，像被欺负狠了的小动物坐在他的老二上哆嗦蠕动，一副叫都叫不出来的模样，只有鼻子里随着每次掌掴无法抑制地冒出点儿尖细破碎的小声音，简直连石头也能逼疯。

“看看你。”德瓦林着迷地盯着索林的表情，用拇指沾了些他嘴角边的津液塞进嘴里品尝，扬手照着已经通红火烫的臀肉又是一掌。“爽得连口水都被我操出来了。”

像是回应似的，包裹他的甬道挣扎着绞紧。德瓦林暗哑地低笑，用双手握住那两片布满指印的臀瓣左右分开，边配合着上挺的动作往下压，边大力揉捏掐拧。

失去了仅有的支撑，索林颓倒在他的胸膛上，身子抖得让人怀疑会当场散架。感到有温热的液体滑过胸口，德瓦林侧头爱怜地用鼻梁蹭了蹭他的耳垂，手却一刻也没舍得停下。

早年漂泊流浪的日子里，干完一天活后能找个屋檐枕着彼此的肩头睡到黎明就是最大的慰籍了。定居蓝山后需要索林劳心劳力的事只多不少，所以他们的大部分床事远要比这柔情蜜意得多，可是某些特殊的日子比如小别重逢，他们会不约而同地放任欲望主宰节奏一步步激进白热化，而这种时候德瓦林往往选择强行忍住让索林先出来，然后慢慢地享用他那骄傲又嘴硬的国王，一点儿一点儿将之逼过极限，拆骨入腹。最妙的是索林虽然嘴上抱怨得勤快，却总以行动百般纵容，甚至刻意怂恿过激出格的行为，任凭德瓦林用粗暴的力量、持久到可怕的耐力逼得他崩溃哭泣，抛开所有自持与顾忌。  
像这样的日子，整个世界只剩下风雪中的一间石屋、一张床和他们俩。索林有许多身份和责任，都灵的王、他妹妹的兄长、孩子们的舅舅和榜样，族人的领袖与希望，但在德瓦林怀里，只是索林，只属于他。德瓦林可以尽情释放对他的贪恋和欲求，无需掩饰和克制，因为这就是索林想要的；而索林足够强壮，足以承受他毫无保留的狂热。

“Ghlvashel , Santhak.”像这样的时刻，德瓦林可以大声宣告所有权，哪怕只是在这间屋子里，只有他们两人见证。

索林抬起颤抖的手在他的肩膀上划写。虽然写得歪歪斜斜，不过德瓦林知道他的意思：Azyungel 。一个简单的词，带来的却是无可比拟的感动与欢愉。

德瓦林用胸膛中爆发的吼声回应爱语，顶撞的节奏随之狂乱失序。几次强劲的顶入后，索林蜷曲着脚趾第三次越过顶点，只是这一回除了几滴透明的腺液，他什么也没能射出来，彻底地被榨干了。他的后穴也只勉强又缩了缩，不过这对德瓦林而言已经足够。他收紧手臂吻住索林，将滚烫的爱液尽数喷洒进伴侣的最深处。

完美。

稍后，德瓦林拍抚着索林的后背，默默品味这个词。索林曾在酒醉后说马哈尔定是将整块岩石分成两半造了他们。那是他这辈子听过的最动人的情话。他们失去了很多没错，但他仍然认为自己是个幸运的人。不是每个人都能找到一生的挚爱，爱也并不意味着契合。至于他和索林？绝配。就连他们交叠应和的呼吸声都印证了这点。他又享受了一会湿热松软的绝妙滋味，才恋恋不舍地从内部退出来，将索林放平到床上。

索林四肢软绵一动不动，恐怕是直接睡过去了，朝天的屁股比脸颊更红，上面指印、咬痕纵横交错。股间穴口的嫩肉又红又肿根本合不起来，好在没有撕裂的迹象。德瓦林摸摸后脑勺，突然有点儿心虚，下午的会议对他的国王恐怕将非常非常难熬。

不过担心只维持了一小会，另一道风景随即迷住了他的眼睛——灌满索林内部的精液正缓缓地溢出穴口，白色映衬通红的股间煞是好看。他咽下口水瞥一眼索林，悄悄用手指将自己的东西推回甬道内，可惜那张合不拢的小嘴很快又把它们吐了出来。

就在这时，走廊里突然响起急促的脚步声，直冲这边而来。德瓦林刚抬起头，房门便被敲响了。

“舅舅舅舅！”是奇力。

德瓦林连忙扯过毯子盖住索林，没想到索林“噌”地一下竖起脑袋，险些跟他撞个正着。

好家伙，居然装睡，这么多年了索林还是改不了一完事儿就害臊的毛病，真不知道该夸他可爱还是笑他别扭。要不是时机不对，德瓦林少不得揶揄两句。

“他大概还没起。”菲力的声音轻得多，听起来有些紧张。

“舅舅明明答应过一下雪就带我们堆雪人的，天都那么亮了，”奇力可怜兮兮地说，像被踹到的小狗，“昨天晚上也没讲故事……他是不是讨厌咱们了？”

索林哪受得了宝贝外甥委屈，不假思索地撑起上身想要招呼。德瓦林早有防范，赶在他开口的刹那牢牢捂住他的嘴，小声提醒道，“看看咱俩的样儿，你不想吓到小孩子吧？”索林怒目而视，可惜红肿的眼睛和花猫似的脸没有半点儿威慑力。

“别胡说，他最喜欢你了。”只听菲力哄道，“咱们可以自己堆雪人嘛！有我帮你，一定比舅舅堆的大。”

“比多瑞、诺瑞给欧瑞堆的还大？”

“最大的！”

奇力顿时欢呼雀跃，把先前的沮丧忘得一干二净。“快点，堆雪人咯！快走！”

“你小声点儿。喂，等等我，奇力！”

直到听不见两个孩子的脚步声，德瓦林才松开手。“嘿，有惊无险。你还好？”

“你……”索林瞪大眼，被自己发出来的声音吓了一跳——哑得像石杵反复碾过，几乎无法辨识。与此同时，他全身都在痛；皮肤上的刺痛，四肢的酸痛，不过最最要命的还是喉咙和某个难以启齿的部位。他用口型质问：“我怎么开会？”

德瓦林摸摸胡子，假装思考。“少说两句？早点散会？”

索林没好气地白他一眼，用手语 比划：禽兽。

“有人喜欢得不得了呢。”德瓦林厚颜地咧开嘴笑道，隔着毯子抱住他。“都是你惯出来的。”

索林倚着他的胸膛撇嘴，竖起中指比了个从人类那儿学来的粗鲁手势。

“这可不太国王。”德瓦林握住他的手塞回毛毯下，“我去拿午饭，顺便问欧音要点润嗓子的药。”

索林艰难地吐出两个字。“洗澡。”

“现在？时间有点紧。”德瓦林实话实说。

索林射过来的眼刀里明明白白写着“这都要怪谁？”，显然只能勉强发出嘶哑声的喉咙妨碍不了他开口牢骚。“我全身都是你的臭味，怎么出去见人？”

“喔？让我闻闻。”德瓦林太清楚他家国王爱用抱怨挑剔表达喜欢的小毛病了，不仅不以为意，反而煞有其事地凑近细闻。索林象征性地用肩膀顶他两下，便放弃似的叹了口气侧过头露出颈线。

索林说的对也不对，德瓦林边用鼻子磨蹭他的脖颈边想，他既闻到到了自己的气味也闻到了索林的，两者交融在一起，仍残留着先前的激情，熟悉、温暖、热烈，是“他们”的气味——这段日子里他最思念的味道，家的味道。

他深深地吸气，让它们充斥口鼻胸膛。如果有时间，他愿意躺在这儿跟索林斗上一整天嘴哪儿也不去，就算只是看着对方打盹补眠也好。马哈尔知道过去几个月他是怎么独自熬过来的。可惜时间永远不够，一个夜晚和一个早晨已经是前所未有的奢侈了。

不知道为什么，德瓦林忽然意识到外面的风雪停了，许多原本被呼啸掩盖的声音变得无比清晰。

走廊外有人拖着小板车朝厨房的方向快步走去，木质地板嘎吱作响。屋檐下传来唰唰的扫雪声和模糊的谈笑声，孩子们在长屋前的空地上奔跑叫闹。男人吆喝口令的声音隔得更远一些，来自空地后的哨塔。其实仔细倾听，定居点另一侧的工坊里，叮叮当当的敲打声从未停止过。

那些声音将他拉回现实，提醒着他还有许多必须要做的事等着他们。虽说小别胜新婚，但是时候放下温存甜蜜，回到身份和责任里了。

可是德瓦林没有怨言，因为他也想念这些声音。生机勃勃、欣欣向荣的蓝山定居点是他和索林、他们所有人共同的心血。如果问那段流离失所的日子让他学到了什么，那么其中之一就是得到与付出才是完整的家。

索林握住他的手，从表情看德瓦林知道他俩又想到一块儿去了，暖意在心中涌动，他听见自己放轻了声音说：“还有点儿时间，你先别急着起，等我回来。”

索林当即想反驳，但身体酸软无力一时半刻着实缓不过劲，最终只半哼半唔了声没有坚持。

德瓦林用最快地速度下床更衣，任务说多不多说少也不少，他得抓紧时间。

 

完

**Author's Note:**

> 四个矮人语分别是：属于你、属于我、至珍、至爱
> 
> 索林=Thorin，德瓦林=Dwalin，菲力=Fili，奇力=Kili


End file.
